Halla
History Origin The Halla's were created after the failure of the Guardians of the Universe's android enforcers known as the Manhunters who had rebelled and gone rogue which led to the Massacre of Sector 666. Seeking to find a worthy successor in their campaign to bring order to the universe, the Oans chose living agents who would become their champions and were given the stun guns as well as the Power Battery's of the Manhunters to serve them in their goal. Thus, they were the second attempt by the Guardians to have enforcers of the Green Light of Willpower that would bring order to the cosmos. Green Lantern Corps At some point, a trio of Hallas chased the criminal Jinn who had fled to the planet Earth. During the fight, Jinn who was armed with a power battery unleashed it power at the same time as his pursuers fired their stun rays. The resultant energy backlash rendered the combatants unconscious and their starships were buried beneath the sands of Earth where they remained for years. Unknown to the three Hallas, the Guardians had decided to discontinue the their organization and replace it with a new one this began with the selection of Rori Dag who became the first member of the 3600 strong Green Lantern Corps. The last of their number was Kendotha Kr'nek who served three and a half to three billion years ago in the war against Apokolips alongside Green Lantern Raker Qarrigat. However, she was killed in the conflict like many of her comrades thus ending the activity of the Halla. Last Mission During the latter part of the twentieth century, an underground atomic test led to the uncovery of Jinn and the Hallas starships. This led to Green Lantern Hal Jordan along with his ally and friend Green Arrow to examine the ships in case they were dangerous. The chain of events allowed Jinn to awaken and escape from one of the alien ships whilst the three Hallas continued their age long mission in capturing him. Jordan and Green Arrow, however, believed that Jinn was the victim and after saving him, he revealed that his pursuers were the Hallas (its not known if this is the name of the race or organization). Capitalizing on the mistaken identity, Jinn asked the Green Lantern for aid in getting off world whilst Green Arrow attempted to stop the Hallas. Shrinking into the Power Ring, Jinn was taken to Callisto, one of the moons of Jupiter where they journeyed into the golden caves. As Jordan attempted to repower his ring, Jinn struck him with a golden rock and bound him with gold rope whereupon he took his Power Battery. Whilst on Earth, the Hallas were defeated by Green Arrow but revealed their origin to the Human superhero. He eventually came to believe them and attempted to free them before he was attacked by Jinn. During the conflict, Jinn became unaware that Jordan was prepared for the ambush and had managed to return to Earth where he knocked out Jinn with a twin power beam punch. With Jinn defeated, Green Lantern and Green Arrow helped free the Halla's as well as uncover their starship which they would use to return to Oa. Once there, it was expected that they take retraining in order to join the Green Lantern Corps. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *'Stun Gun' : the Stun Guns of the Hallas are the same weapons used by the robotic Manhunters and are capable of rendering an opponent unconscious with a single blast though multiple strikes were able to kill a target. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/hallas/65-56448/ *http://glcorps.dcuguide.com/profile.php?name=hallas Category:Teams Category:Races Category:Green Lantern Corps